pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Apache (film)
Fort Apache}} | director = John Ford | writer = Frank S. Nugent | based on = | starring = | music = Richard Hageman | cinematography = Archie Stout, ASC | editing = Jack Murray | studio = Argosy Pictures | distributor = RKO Radio Pictures | released = }} | runtime = 125 minutes |budget = $2.1 millionU-I BOYS 2 STORIES TO BE MADE FILMS: Studio Acquires 'Beauty and Beast' and 'Velvet Fleece' -- Kanin to Produce Former By THOMAS F. BRADYSpecial to THE NEW YORK TIMES.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 19 Sep 1947: 27 |gross = $3 million (US rentals)[https://archive.org/stream/variety173-1949-01#page/n45/mode/1up "Top Grossers of 1948", Variety 5 January 1949 p 46] | country = United States | language = English }} Fort Apache is a 1948 American Western film directed by John Ford and starring John Wayne and Henry Fonda.Variety film review; March 10, 1948, page 10.Harrison's Reports film review; xxx. The film was the first of the director's "cavalry trilogy" and was followed by She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) and Rio Grande (1950), both also starring Wayne. The screenplay was inspired by James Warner Bellah's short story "Massacre" (1947). The historical sources for "Massacre" have been attributed both to George Armstrong Custer and the Battle of Little Bighorn and to the Fetterman Fight. Section of Howze's doctoral dissertation. The film was one of the first to present an authentic and sympathetic view of the Native Americans involved in the battle (Apache in the film, Sioux in the real battles). The film was awarded the Best Director and Best Cinematography awards by the Locarno International Film Festival of Locarno, Switzerland. Screenwriter Frank S. Nugent was nominated for best screenplay by the Writers Guild of America. Plot summary After the American Civil War, highly respected veteran Captain Kirby York (John Wayne) is expected to replace the outgoing commander at Fort Apache, an isolated U.S. cavalry post. York had commanded his own regiment during the Civil War and was well-qualified to assume permanent command. To the surprise and disappointment of the company, command of the regiment was given to Lieutenant Colonel Owen Thursday (Henry Fonda). Thursday, a West Point graduate, was a general during the Civil War. Despite his Civil War combat record, Lieutenant Colonel Thursday lacks experience with the Indians he is expected to oversee, and is an incompetent, arrogant and egocentric officer. Accompanying widower Thursday is his daughter, Philadelphia (Shirley Temple). She becomes attracted to Second Lieutenant Michael Shannon O'Rourke (John Agar), the son of Sergeant Major Michael O'Rourke (Ward Bond). The elder O'Rourke was a recipient of the Medal of Honor as a major with the Irish Brigade during the Civil War, entitling his son to enter West Point and become an officer. However, the class-conscious Thursday forbids his daughter to see someone he does not consider a gentleman. When there is unrest among the Indians, led by Cochise (Miguel Inclan), Thursday ignores York's advice to treat the natives with honor and to remedy problems on the reservation caused by corrupt Indian agent Silas Meacham (Grant Withers). Thursday's inability to deal with Meacham effectively, due to his rigid interpretation of Army regulations stating that Meacham is an agent of the United States government and therefore entitled to Army protection (despite his own personal contempt for the man), coupled with Thursday's prejudicial and arrogant ignorance regarding the Apache drives the Indians to rebel. Eager for glory and recognition, Thursday orders his regiment into battle on Cochise's terms, a direct charge into the hills, despite York's urgent warnings that such a move would be suicidal. Thursday relieves York and orders him to stay back, replacing him with Captain Sam Collingwood (George O'Brien). Following Thursday's orders, York spares the younger O'Rourke from battle. Thursday's entire command is nearly wiped out, but a few soldiers manage to escape back to the ridge where Captain York is positioned. Thursday himself survives but then returns to die with the last of his trapped men. Cochise spares York and the rest of the detachment because he knows York to be an honorable man. Subsequently, now Lieutenant-Colonel Kirby York commands the regiment. Meeting with correspondents, he introduces Lt. O'Rourke, now married to Philadelphia Thursday. A reporter asks Colonel York if he has seen the famous painting depicting "Thursday's Charge." York, about to command a new and arduous campaign to bring in the Apaches, while believing that Thursday was a poor tactician who led a foolhardy and suicidal charge, says it is completely accurate and then reminds the reporters that the soldiers will never be forgotten as long as the regiment lives. Cast * John Wayne as Capt. Kirby York * Henry Fonda as Lt. Col. Owen Thursday * Ward Bond as Sgt. Major Michael O'Rourke * Shirley Temple as Miss Philadelphia Thursday * John Agar as Lt. Michael Shannon "Mickey" O'Rourke * Dick Foran as Sgt. Quincannon * Pedro Armendáriz as Sgt. Beaufort * Miguel Inclan as Cochise * Victor McLaglen as Sgt. Festus Mulcahy * Guy Kibbee as Capt. Wilkens, regimental surgeon * Anna Lee as Emily Collingwood * George O'Brien as Capt. Sam Collingwood * Jack Pennick as Sgt. Daniel Schattuck * Irene Rich as Mary O'Rourke * Grant Withers as Silas Meacham * Movita as Guadalupe, Col. Thursday's cook * Ray Hyke as Lt. Gates, regimental adjutant Production Some exteriors for the film's location shooting were shot in Monument Valley, Utah. The exteriors involving the fort itself and the renegade Indian agent's trading post were filmed at the Corriganville Movie Ranch, a former Simi Hills movie ranch that is now a regional park in the Simi Valley of Southern California. Reception The film recorded a profit of $445,000.Richard Jewell & Vernon Harbin, The RKO Story. New Rochelle, New York: Arlington House, 1982. p228 In 2013 dollars, this amounts to U.S. $4,365,450.http://www.dollartimes.com/calculators/inflation.htm The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: ** Nominated Western Film See also * List of American films of 1948 * John Wayne filmography * Fort Apache (disambiguation) * Fort Apache, the Bronx (a 1981 crime film, starring Paul Newman) * Shirley Temple filmography References Further reading * In his contemporary review, Crowther writes "apparent in this picture, for those who care to look, is a new and maturing viewpoint upon one aspect of the American Indian wars. For here it is not the "heathen Indian" who is the "heavy" of the piece but a hard-bitten Army colonel, blind through ignorance and a passion for revenge. And ranged alongside this willful white man is a venal government agent who exploits the innocence of the Indians while supposedly acting as their friend." * Recent, highly favorable review of "John Ford's superb black-and white elegiac Western". * Schwartz summarizes the film as "a reworking of the Custer myth, in a film that over sentimentalizes Army life and chivalry." External links * * * Category:1948 films Category:1940s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Cavalry Western films Category:English-language films Category:American epic films Category:Films directed by John Ford Category:Films set in Arizona Category:RKO Pictures films